


The Path you Walked

by ratherbeblue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, The Eleventh Hour Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbeblue/pseuds/ratherbeblue
Summary: A little character work on Taako and Sazed.





	

When Sazed met Taako he was a poorly dressed magician’s assistant with the kind of skinny frame that could only have come from years of malnutrition. Sazed was the new driver of the caravan, he was tall and muscular and wore new clothes that Taako still isn’t sure about where he got them. He was perfect.

Sazed looked at Taako in a way that made him feel stripped bare and vulnerable in front of him. For months all he did was was look at him. He would glance into the kitchen while he sat to eat his meals, and his eyes would slide just slightly over to him while he was on stage. Taako thought what he was seeing was someone he could fall in love with, that’s a lot like what he saw after all.

He was the kind of handsome that meant he could have anyone he wanted, and Taako’s hands still shook with the thought that it was him he had chosen. He was so kind, so lovely, so casually disarming that Taako thought he was also genuine. He wasn’t.

It wasn’t the first time Taako had dated someone, but it was one of the few times that dating didn’t come with some sort of barter, for money, for protection, in exchange for his body or time. This was different.

This was supposed to be different.

But before Taako knew that, it could have been. Sazed watched him with awe when Taako practiced while on the road, and even now he recalls it as the look he would give if he had hung the moon. Some days they would spend weeks in bed and not much elsewhere, but Sazed would never let Taako miss a show.

As they rolled around lazily among their blankets Sazed would whisper his wishes for the future of the show, for the future of _them_. When he put it that way Taako could never deny him.

His hands were too clumsy for cooking, but his mouth was quick enough to make up for it to most of the audience. It was fine, it was fun, until Sazed pushed too much.

The fight happened right before the show, Taako tried not too be too heart broken for it to be visible, but his stomach churned at every thought he had and he couldn’t even bring himself to taste what he was making.

In the end that’s what Taako thinks about the most.

Was the poison meant to kill him or just ruin him? Taako supposes he didn’t ever know Sazed well enough to be certain one way or another.

The worst thing about that is he isn’t sure if he wanted to or not.

…

June’s eyes found him, the chalice heavy in between her and Taako.

“No.”


End file.
